billymandygrimfandomcom-20200213-history
Billy
|image = Billy 01.PNG|gender = Male|species = Human|age = 9|height = 1.5 ft|weight= 5 lbs|hair color = Orange|skin color = Pinkish white|nationality = American|habitat = Endsville|parents = Harold (father) Gladys (mother)|grandpa/grandma = Darold (paternal Grandfather) Unnamed Grandmother|brothers & sisters = Del Uglio (perhaps his long lost twin brother)|relatives = Aunt Sis (Aunt) Nergal (Uncle) Nergal Jr. (cousin)|married = Blandy|children = Jeff the Spider ("son")|pet = Milkshakes (cat) Mr. Snuggles (hamster)|friends = Mandy Grim Irwin Pud'n Sperg (rarely)|enemies = Jeff the Spider Sperg|nick name = Captain Spring Green Sherlock Billy William Pinhead|personality = Good-natured Kindly|hate = Jeff the Spider|fear = Jeff the Spider Mandy|favorite color = Blue|career = Student|team = Underfist|English Voice Actor = Richard Steven Horvitz|Polski Voice Actor = Iván Muelas}} William Billy is one of the main characters of the series The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy . It is a short boy mind that is characterized by happy, naive and big-hearted character , plus a large stomach that allows you to eat large amounts of food and an amazing ability to talk long dialogues quickly . Adorable cakes , friends and animals that interest you, besides breaking things , snooping Grim's Magic Trunk , eat their own boogers and smell their feet any more awake. It can take anything from his nose besides being able to remove it when he wants. Moreover , Billy afraid of many things, among the most notable are : spiders , clowns and the postman. History Birth Billy brought his own labor even while still in the womb by having the urge to break his own umbilical cord , being the first of many things to break later. After breaking the cord , his first quarrel was won by Gladys was then that he was born under the affection of his parents, Harold and Gladys . Once Harold first saw his son Billy , asked a smile , and seeing him as he smiled, actually produced by gases , Harold thought it had a great special gift. Although Gladys told the reason for the smile, Harold thought Billy was a genius , especially when gas newborn farting made him so she could move, so Harold took it as their first steps and later , his first words when Billy just burped . All this with just two minutes and a half old . Life after Birth Time after birth , Harold was Endsville Billy the park , where he stayed with Dick and the young Irwin. Once there , her parents Billy and Irwin placed in a pen for babies to compete in a race to the rattle who were teaching them . Leaving that rattle on the floor , Irwin began crawling toward him, and soon after, Billy gas used his ability to move quickly and to take the rattle and beating Irwin. Still, Billy knew how to share his prize with Irwin. After that, Harold made him compete in the same park with the babies of other nationalities , whom Billy always won thanks to its gaseous ability , making as Harold in the genius supreme champion of the universe. Finally , Billy Harold took a photo booth to take a picture to receive his honorary diploma genius. Later , Billy and learned to walk and went to the house next door to his, where he began to ring the bell without stopping until the daughter of the neighbors came out, knowing Billy and Mandy . Seeing him for the first time , easily he distinguished Mandy Billy stupidity because of the nonsense that was already doing. Billy it was curious that Mandy had no nose , so to solve the problem , he decided to put an ice cream cone in the face , which angered Mandy , so gave him a beating. Although Billy did not mind , since beginning a friendship between the two that would last years. Days later, during one morning , Billy began to mourn strong because no one paid attention and because he did not change his diaper had just dirty. Because he could not attract the attention of his parents, because Gladys was busy washing dishes and Harold just did not want to change , Billy began to have known destructive impulses that bother your acquaintances thereafter , releasing their porridge to Gladys and Harold depriving the newspaper he was reading , doing and getting shredded newspaper and Harold nose. Finally , overnight , the young Billy was asleep in his crib when the evil -Bun Bun went to his house wearing his hat witch. Once the rabbit sugar climbed to the birthplace of Billy began to traumatize the young man with a spider , making mourn and starting their great fear of spiders. The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Billy first appears as a main character in the meeting with Grim chapter of the first season. Mandy Billy invites the tenth birthday of Don Whiskers, who because of advanced age who have , begins to agonize . By teaching the trick attack Mandy Billy Don has taught Whiskers, Grim makes an appearance to win the old hamster. Seeing him, Billy initially confused with Santa Claus, and after his scythe with a hockey stick . The latter confusion makes him steal his scythe to play hockey , the first theft of the Scythe of many. Later , Mandy bet Hamster life and friendship of Grim in a game of limbo in limbo . Finally , using the ability to attack the hamster, Mandy manages to win a Grim , forcing him to be his best friend and Billy forever. Throughout the series, Billy has been in trouble both Mandy and Grim and citizens of Endsville , sometimes being used by various villains who wanted to rule the mortal world. Billy was possessed by the evil Yog- Sothoth for a while, and also worked with joker Cthulhu as one of its telephone operators. It has been also put in wars like the one made between the elves and ally elves with King Barbaculo , or the time that Billy died from an electric shock by lightning in the Scythe , sending him to Asgard and fighting in the wars waged there by Odin and Thor , who finished Billy fearing for their great fighting style. Social Relationships Since he began his friendship with Grim, Billy has been using this as his playmate, besides being his trusted friend and his biggest idol to follow. Billy had only Grim when he decided to organize a surprise birthday party for Mandy five months before his actual birthday. Throughout the series, Billy has sometimes been a good person to Calvary, and is also at the root of the misfortunes that happen. Besides the Grim, Billy has befriended many characters as the Meteor Comecerebros, who used him to devour all Endsville brains or Lord Byron, who appeared at the mouth of Billy and taught him the power of speech. In family matters, Billy recorded once the Magic Trunk of Grim, finding a strange egg. Thinking it was duck, Billy incubated egg to crush. Jeff was born egg, a spider from the first moment I saw Billy took him by his father, but because of the trauma caused Bun-Bun with a spider, Billy always tried to avoid and kill Jeff. Moreover, Nergal, one of the enemies of Billy, fell in love at first sight with this aunt, sis. To prevent Nergal became his uncle, Billy tried many ways to ruin the romantic day Nergal. However, it was his last attempt that attracted attention SIS Nergal, causing them to marry. This relationship made Billy had a cousin, Nergal's Son. Moreover, Billy has earned the enmity, even the fear of several characters. After the flight of their former neighbors, Billy ran into Scar, who thought reform after his departure from Evil Con Carne through gardening, but Billy always manages to alter you destroying your garden, forcing the general to return to their evil activities. But Billy knew Scar during times of it in Evil Con Carne to bring him the Meteor Comecerebros and a traffic jam in the city, where after making fun of Scar for a while, it will shoot a cannon car Hector Con Carne. Another of his greatest enemies is Sperg, who always pulls the pants both Billy and his friends. However, I had a moment of friendship with him for a while. Other enemies are one of their biggest fears, clowns, beings that thanks to Mandy and Grim and apart from them fear, began to have instincts murderers to death.In chapter "Modern Caveman" Billy digging a well to reach the depths of the earth Billy finds a caveman who nicknamed Juan Lopez (Fred Flintstone) although this is very upset by the new company. Momentary Importances Billy has been regarded as the chosen of an event at various events. When Billy baked some cookies with dangerous of Grim's, the smell of the food woke the zombies directing Billy's house. There, Billy faces them accompanied by Hoss Delgado, and after the first fight, Mandy says that Billy is the man with no brain that can beat the zombies, because due to their lack of brain unaffected zombie attacks. Although Grim who ends up solving the mess. During Christmas where Santa Claus was turned into a vampire, Billy became important in the life of Nancy Claus as the only person who has offered his help, finally being who returns to Santa Claus to normal and who fixes problems marriage of Claus. Another momentary importance occurred when Billy dreamed of becoming a juggler chicken, turning to the farm of Uncle Chokey. There, an individual located underground tells Uncle Chokey retired juggling chickens, calling the police are to be carried for all those who tried to bring him back, and the guy says to think that Billy is "different", which encourages Billy to try to return to Uncle Chokey his passion for juggling chickens. To ask, Chokey accepts, with Billy that "different" that would return Uncle Chokey passion. Much later, after the events with Coco and the Hand of Horror, Billy was elected as President of the United States. However, this period was short probably because they threw, because in his next appearance was no longer president. Historical Entry to Billy & Mandy and Underfist:Halloween Bash Following the appointment of Mandy as the new president of the United States, it appoints as his Grim Billy and mad scientists, a laboratory building under your home. During his work as a scientist, Billy is Grim's laboratory assistant, calling themselves "B". Underfist:Halloween Bash During the night of Halloween, trick-out Billy Mandy, and Irwin Grim. When ordering sweets in the house of Irwin, Dracula given currencies. After that, Billy says that currencies are the worst treat the world, and after that Mandy would say that the coins are not candy, Billy understood the reason for their annual Halloween emergency room visits, and ends up leaving the group. Later, when Irwin and other equipment Mandy Super Fist rescue and lead back to Endsville, it sends them to his lab, where Billy, "B", try one of their experiments. Once "C" transforms, "B" Hoss Delgado gives his latest invention, the Lanzagolosina. Finally, during the fight against the Monster Pumpkin, Hoss Delagdo choose to use to destroy the creature. When shooting, the gun goes Billy, who thereupon Pumpkin Monster devours completely. Once eaten, Billy mentions how rich was the monster, but so indigestible that was belching and releasing the monster with a tiny size. Finally, after the destruction of Bun-Bun, "B" is present during the medal ceremony of the team Super Fist. In the Future Somehow, Mandy becomes Billy's DNA to initiate a project to clone cloning and accompany him in future times during his dictatorship in the event that the original is missing for some reason. That plea is met when Billy remembered one night when their house was buried under a lot of ice cream. When digging in the garden of his house to get ice cream, Billy falls into the hole of ice, freezing. Many millennium later, when there is nobody on the planet, aliens come to Earth and dig digging the frozen Billy and Fred Flintstone. After descongelarles, aliens devour the brains of Pedro while Billy laughs. Trivia * Billy is based on the same character appeared in the short created by Maxwell Atoms: Billy & Mandy in Trepidation of Grim and You. * Billy stands out as the first character that appears in all the Grim and Evil saga. * Billy is one of the five characters in the three stages of Severo and Evil. The others are Mandy, Skull, Dr. Espanto and General Scar. * Tom Kenny was going to be at first the voice of Billy in the English version, but it was Richard Horvitz who finally turned to Billy. * In the Ben 10 saga has come to an alien species that parodies Billy appear in appearance and dress. * Billy has had four "double" Bobby, his shadow, Blandy and Billybot. Not counting his future clones. * Billy's blood type is 0. * Billy and Mandy Christmas Salvan, Billy mentions that celebrate Hanukkah at home, so arguably Billy's family is Jewish. * Billy is in second grade. However, he mentioned that is at risk of repeating again, so that Billy is at least two years older than the other fellow non-repeaters, thus having around about 9 or 10 years. * According to Billy, the letter "Q" can not get anything good, why is the letter you like least. * In the comics, Billy is seen with brown hair and sometimes with a blue shirt with a white stripe. *In the episode of Say Uncle Steven Universe series, Billy is mentioned briefly with Mandy and other characters from Cartoon Network.